


La Terminaison du Ciel

by The_artist_friend (vesseltyler)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloody, demon!Sebastian, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesseltyler/pseuds/The_artist_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is setting, the moon is rising, and with it comes monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Terminaison du Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I wrote this very late at night to piss Tiny off.
> 
> (it worked.)

"Seb—Sebastian," Ciel said, backing away from the shadowy form.  
"My young master," it growled, approaching with an odd sort of gait. "I have been waiting, oh so patiently." It's grin widened.  
"Sebastian! I order you  
to—"  
"Oh, you think you can order me around now?" The laugh is chilling and low, echoing around the small space. Ciel was backed into a corner, eyepatch off and seething.  
"At once stop this nonsense! You are my butler and I expect—"  
"I WAS your butler." The demon approached faster. "One hell of one, if I do say so myself."  
Claws pierced the child's skin and blood rained scarlet on the nighttime snow.  
Ciel was shocked, suspended by daggers.  
Sebastian had never hurt him.  
"My lord," it drawled, a slick tongue slithering up the boy's pale arms. "I have looked forward to this for so long."  
Ciel struggled to break free and darted to the other side of the room.  
"Sebastian! Stop, now."  
The demon lunged, there was a sound like falling feathers, and a newly bloody Ciel was pinned to the wall.  
"Are you going to make this fun for me? Oh, how kind."  
Footsteps sounded too near for comfort. The demon snatched the child up and launched to the ceiling. Smoke and feathers trailed across Ciel's face and glittering eyes were alarmingly close. He squirmed and the suspending forces released him. He crashed to the ground and started to scream when more claws hit his throat.  
He gasped and struggled weakly. "Seb—Seb—mercy," he choked. Blood stained around him, his jacket and shirt ruined. Fangs glistened in the moonlight and slitted eyes smiled more than Ciel ever had. "Mercy?" it asked, pinning each of the boy's limbs with it's own and laughing with icy mirth.  
"Master, haven't you seen? I show no mercy."  
Ciel was panicking. He had finally realized that there was nothing he could do to stop it and yet he still clawed and kicked until he had no nails left.  
And then, the tearing began.  
His scream burst from his flayed chest like a trapped beast.  
Sebastian was laughing, tongue rolling over the glinting teeth.  
"Chocolate," it mused. "Young master, you taste of chocolate."  
Ciel was closing his eyes. He was tired, and in pain, and he felt like he was floating away...  
The pain, though. The pain was his anchor. It was fire and rubbing sand and head-exploding-mind-numbing-please-oh-god-oh-god-my-whole-body-is-alight-and-my-nerves-are-working-as-well-as-they-can-please-god-end-it-now pain.  
Tears washed blood off of his porcelain cheeks. Ciel was looking for something ELSE to cling to, the sense of betrayal and pain pain pain pain were all he knew.  
Lizzy's giggle sounded and a song he knew all too well broke his focus.  
"London Bridge is falling down... Falling down, falling down..."  
He closed his eyes and tried to be on that bridge, to fall and fall and be empty.  
A crackling tear, and he lost focus on the song and screamed again.  
The laugh chilled the room again, feathers drifting down to touch Ciel. A kissing brush was enough to set him screaming again.  
"In pain now, my lord? Wait an hour, and we shall see..."  
Ciel was crying.  
He was crying for the first time since his parents died.  
He felt as though he had already died—Sebastian was his butler and his servant, everything he'd had.  
A groan of pleasure interrupted Ciel's pressing thoughts.  
"Master," it moaned. "I had worked so hard, to make you perfectly bitter... And it worked." Fangs appeared in the darkness, and through his tears, Ciel saw that it was smiling.  
The boy's throat worked and he tried to speak.  
"Young master, I cannot hear a word you are saying. Speak up." Fire eyes and shimmering smoke moved between Ciel and the window.  
"Will... Will I see my parents...?"  
His voice was so small and hopeful, young and pure that Sebastian was struck with desire to suck that innocence out of him at once.  
A bone chilling laugh swept through the room and Ciel ached with emptiness.  
"Does it comfort you to think such things?"  
Claws struck his chest and he raggedly inhaled.  
"Sebastian," he wheezed, chest being crushed. "You're hurting me..."  
He closed his eyes and saw his mother reaching for his hand. He reached for it—Sebastian laughed—"Thank you, my lord—"  
and—  
Ciel smiled. He took his mother's hand and walked onwards.


End file.
